Taught to Never Give Up
by DivergentDemigod42
Summary: Finally, after so many kisses between his Beauty Queen and the Golden Boy, Leo got his Piper ... it can't be that easy, though. It's never that easy for a demigod.
1. Chapter 1: LEO

**LEO**

**IT WAS A CLASSIC LOVE STORY**, starting with a boy and a girl.

Scratch that.

It was nowhere near a classic love story, starting with a boy, a girl, and another boy who felt seriously left out and jealous.

Yeah, that's right, Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, the Super-Sized McShizzle, had a crush (a very large one at that) on his best friend, a daughter of Aphrodite named Piper McLean.

Unfortunately for him, that certain daughter of Aphrodite happened to be dating Leo's _other_ best friend, a son of Jupiter named Jason Grace.

Leo didn't know exactly how jealous he was of Jason, or how much he loved Piper. There was only one thing he really knew for sure.

Love sucks.

* * *

It was just after the war with Gaea. By some miracle, they had all made it out alive.

Well, not all of them. Nico di Angelo had died in the war. **(A/N SORRY TO ALL NICO LOVERS. I LOVE HIM TOO BUT HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON THAT CAME TO MIND.)**

Leo was sad, of course, even though he didn't know much about the guy. He spent majority of the funeral watching Jason comfort Piper. _That could have been me, _he thought. _I could have been the one hugging her, kissing her, wiping away her tears_.

Leo had mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He was nothing compared to the strong, proud son of Jupiter, praetor of Camp Jupiter. How could Piper ever love him? **(A/N Yes, this story will be a little romantic and dramatic and the characters will ****_probably_**** be pretty OOC. I apologize.)**

He attempted to boost his self-esteem. _Hey, I built the Argo II. _Then he remembered that 1. he had a rather large amount of help building the ship **(A/N TOO MANY AUTHOR'S NOTES, I KNOW, BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH HELP HE HAD ON THE SHIP, SO I JUST SAID HE HAD A LOT OF HELP FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY) **and 2. if it wasn't for Jason, Piper would be lying dead at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. Safe to say that Leo's self-esteem plummeted even further and he felt like a useless idiot.

Then, memories flooded his mind. It all came back to him during the funeral. Not his fake memories, which Hera had snuck Jason into. The _real_ memories, including only Leo and Piper. At that point, he had stopped even trying to listen to a hysterically sobbing Hazel attempt to say some words about Nico.

That night on the roof, where Jason and Piper had supposedly watched the shooting stars and had their first kiss, was real. Except Piper didn't spend it with Jason.

She had kissed Leo. She had fallen in love with him, and now she was completely oblivious to the fact that she had ever been romantically involved with him.

Leo honestly wished they could have met Jason some other way. A way, in which, Piper didn't fall in love with him. Yeah, Leo really liked Jason as a friend, but he would have had another chance with Piper. He would have been able to love her freely. That chance was basically gone, and although there was practically no way she would ever fall in love with him again, Leo was taught to never give up.

* * *

Leo sat on his bed in Cabin 9, tinkering with a few pieces of scrap metal and a hammer. Building things for no reason were the only way to get his mind off of the happy couple ... off of the girl who was almost his.

Nowadays, there wasn't much to do. Of course, it was still kind of fun, with all the deadly training courses and things, but Chiron had insisted that the Seven stay away from any prophecies and quests for a while.

That meant Leo had a bunch of time to do nothing.

Of course, being the extremely ADHD demigod he was, he _had _to do something. That something was either building a mini robot for no reason or thinking about Piper.

Piper McLean, daughter of the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite, and famous actor Tristan McLean. Perfectly tanned skin, choppily cut yet flawless brown hair, gorgeous eyes that changed from brown to blue to green like a kaleidoscope. Stunningly beautiful without trying. And, unlike most children of Aphrodite, not afraid to smack somebody upside the head.

"Somebody" meaning Leo, and he liked that.

Unfortunately, Leo didn't see her much anymore. She'd been spending an awful lot of time with Jason, and Leo only grew more jealous.

He heard distant voices, but kept playing with the metal and thinking about the relationship between his two best friends. To be completely honest, Piper and Jason seemed to be slowly growing apart, and Leo's hopes were higher. Though he was still confused as to why they spent practically every-

"LEO!"

Leo jumped as he was jolted back to the real world. "What?" He snapped.

"It's dinnertime." His half-sister, Nyssa, stood over him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't _nothing_, Valdez."

"It was nothing!" He hissed, and Nyssa backed away. Leo had been acting a lot crankier than usual.

He sighed. "Sorry, Nyssa, I've just been a little stressed lately.

Nyssa shrugged, and they walked down to the dining pavillion together.

* * *

Leo's alarm clock rang. He groaned and smacked it, stopping the annoying ringing. Slowly, he got out of bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Rise and shine, campers," he said halfheartedly. He frowned as his schedule came to mind.

_Eat breakfast._

_Climb the lava wall._

_Train and get beaten up by Percy._

_Spend thirty minutes in the infirmary._

_Listen to Percy apologize._

_Eat lunch._

_Get kicked in the face by a pegasus while trying to mount it._

_Spend another thirty minutes in the infirmary._

_"Clean" cabin._

_Eat dinner._

_Watch Piper and Jason cuddle and feel sorry for yourself._ **(A/N I don't know the camp activities so I just kinda ... yeah ...)**

Ah. Just another day in the life of Leo.

He didn't really think camp was so fun anymore.

The rest of the siblings were up and ready. He strapped on his tool belt (for no reason, really) and grumpily walked out of the cabin, followed by his siblings.

Leo immediately sat down at the Hephaestus table and simply stared at his breakfast, not even bothering to acknowledge what it was.

He looked over at the Aphrodite table and caught Piper's eye. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He was actually in a pretty good mood, thanks to that dazzling smile.

Then, of course, he ended up with a nasty cut across his wrist from Percy and an almost-black eye from a pegasus named _Rainbow_, which was a little ironic, seeing as the pegasus was a dull gray color and obviously a lot meaner than rainbows, because Leo was practically positive that rainbows didn't enjoy kicking depressed sixteen-year-olds in the face.

He wasn't in a very good mood at that point.

Then he just _had_ to see a worried Jason tending to a cut on Piper's leg, and Leo wanted to curl up into a ball and cry until Aphrodite stopped butting into peoples' love lives.

Which is to say, _forever_.

He was supposed to watch all the happy couples prance around in the woods, singing songs and making pies with animals (if only camp was run by Snow White), and worst of all, he had to watch Piper make out with Jason for the rest of his life.

Great. Just great.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA I'M SORRY I KNOW WHEN I FIRST UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER IT WAS LIKE SEVEN WORDS ...**

**Yeah, I didn't know how to use this at ****_all_****. Bear with me, peeps.**

**Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be coming soon because I ALREADY WROTE IT! YAAAAAAAAAY**

**And I know, there isn't really any Liper in this but IT'LL COME SOON!**

**Too many Author's Notes. I know. I'm sorry. I just kinda ... eh ... I didn't want too many questions ... maybe I should just clarify everything after I finish the chapter itself?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND NO HATE! THANKS!**

**~ DivergentDemigod42**


	2. Chapter 2: PIPER

**HI EVERYBODY!**

**So, I probably won't get to update as often as I'd like, because ... it's middle school ... but, since I've already pre-written this chapter, I can update today! YAY! Oh, and I'll try to leave out all the Author's Notes ... yeah ... awkward ... ENJOY THE CHAPTER! FYI, Liper and da Jasper breakup comes in this chapter! It's really awkward though ...**

* * *

**PIPER**

**PIPER FOUND THE NOTE **sitting on her pillow. It was folded quite a lot of times, as if the owner had been trying to conceal the message.

_Dear Piper,_

_Meet me at the beach at 8:00. We need to talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Jason_

Piper gulped.

That was _not_ a good sign.

For one thing, he had said "we need to talk". It was obviously something really serious.

Second, instead of his usual "love", "hugs and kisses", whatever, he had written a simple "sincerely".

She folded the letter and tucked it in her pocket, glancing at the clock. 7:55. She let out a pleased sigh; she had time.

_WAIT, WHAT?!_

Piper rushed out of her cabin and ran down to the beach, where Jason was sitting on the sand, waiting for him.

She sat down next to him. "Hey, Jason."

Jason turned to her nervously. "Hi, Pipes ... listen, I, um ... well ... I need to-"

"You're breaking up with me." Piper's voice was robotic, and her gaze was fixed on the reflection of the setting sun in the waves. She was _not_ going to cry in front of Jason.

"I, erm ... yes, but I don't-"

"You need to go back to Camp Jupiter. You have praetor duties, and you have Reyna." She turned to him, her face practically expressionless.

"Piper-"

"I understand," Piper said coolly.

"No, but-"

"Jason." Piper cut across him again. "I get it. I know what you need to do."

Jason sighed in defeat. He'd obviously tried to let her down in a softer way, and definitely wasn't expecting her to already know what he was going to say.

He stood up, extending his hand to Piper. She took it stiffly and stood next to him, her kaleidoscope eyes staring into his blue ones.

"Friends?" Jason asked nervously, and he extended his arms. Piper hugged him, though somewhat mechanically.

When they pulled apart, Jason simply nodded before he looked into the sky and shot off.

That was awkward.

_Very _awkward.

Piper had tried too hard to restrain her feelings, to the point where Jason may as well have been breaking up with a robot. Now was a good time to let it all out.

"Goodbye, Sparky," Piper whispered, her eyes becoming watery. She watched until he was a mere dot in the sky.

Piper began to walk back to camp, the amount of tears growing progressively. She couldn't be mad at Reyna, because it wasn't her fault. Piper had, technically, stolen Jason. She couldn't be mad at Jason, either, he couldn't just abandon his camp.

Then why did she feel so sad and betrayed?

When she reached the main part of camp, she was walking briskly and wiping her tears away furiously with the back of her hands.

She accidentally bumped into somebody and immediately took interest in her shoes. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, look up." Her chin was lifted up, and she was looking straight into the concerned eyes of her best friend, Leo. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" She spat.

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh gods ... Jason? He said he was planning on going back to Camp Jupiter, and he said he need to talk to you, and ..."

Piper nodded, and Leo held out his arms. She gladly fell into his embrace. She began to cry into his shirt, and he hugged her tighter.

"Do I need to blowtorch him?" Leo whispered into her ear, making her laugh.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "No, but I just need some ..."

"Comfort?"

Piper nodded. Leo smiled at her (to be completely honest, he was actually pretty cute) and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder; he had grown taller than her during the war.

They walked toward the bonfire.

"Thanks, Leo."

Leo looked down at her and smiled again, giving her a one-armed squeeze. "Any time, Beauty Queen."

"HEY!"

Piper and Leo looked up to see Percy running towards them with a lopsided grin. Annabeth was following closely behind.

"When did you two become ..." Percy's voice trailed off as he looked directly at Leo's arm draped around Piper's shoulders. "I mean, what happened to Jas-OW!"

He was cut off by a death glare from Leo (who knew he could look so scary?) and a slap on the arm from a very angry Annabeth.

"What?" Percy said innocently, and Annabeth whispered something into his ear. Piper wasn't exactly sure how Annabeth knew, maybe Jason had told her beforehand, like what he had done with Leo.

Percy's face fell. "Gods, Piper, I'm sorry, I didn't know ..."

Piper looked at her shoes again. "Yeah ..." She choked out. "It's ... it's okay ..." She mentally facepalmed herself as she began to cry again.

"Oh gods, I'm an idiot ..." Percy said. Piper heard a _SMACK!_ and knew that Annabeth had hit him again.

"Yes, you are," she growled. Piper looked up and found that Annabeth was now looking at her. Her normally scary gray eyes were now softened and filled with worry.

"You okay?" She asked gently.

Piper nodded and took a deep breath, but didn't speak. Leo nodded at Percy and Annabeth, who walked away slowly.

"The rest of my siblings are in Bunker 9. Want to come to my cabin?" **(A/N CHILLAX THEY'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING WRONG) **Leo asked Piper, and she just nodded again.

Leo took her to his cabin, where he shut the door. Piper sat on his bed, across from Leo.

Leo cleared his throat nervously. "So, um, if you'd like, you can tell me, erm ..."

Piper took out the note and unfolded it, handing it to Leo. "I found that on top of my pillow when I came back from training."

Leo read the note quickly, then looked back at Piper.

"I came to the beach. I already knew what he was going to say, somehow. The expression his face was priceless, to be honest," Leo laughed at this, making Piper smile, though her eyes were watery, "and ... gods, Leo, it was terrible! We acted as if we barely knew each other, and ... and ..." She burst into tears, and was pulled into another hug from Leo.

"Shh ... it's okay ... I'm here for you," he whispered into her ear. Piper tightened her grip around him, crying even harder.

"He left me!" She yelled. "He left me! He left me to go to that stupid Roman camp of his and date that stupid Roman praetor Reyna ... gods, what am I saying, I shouldn't blame it on the Romans! And I can't blame it on Jason, either! I feel terrible!"

"Maybe ... maybe he wasn't the right guy." What Leo said took Piper by surprise. She contemplated on the thought. The relationship between her and Jason had always seemed a little forced. As if ... they did it for the pleasure of others. And for the first time ever, Piper thought ... maybe he really _wasn't_ the right guy.

She looked up at Leo. His eyes, no longer lit up and fiery like usual, were unnaturally concerned. Piper thought that was sweet.

And she kissed him.

* * *

It's been two months since Piper broke down and kissed Leo. They'd grown closer since then. Not as a brother/sister type of relationship, but something more.

Piper snuck into Bunker 9 and saw Leo sitting on a table, working on something. A grin crept across her face and she tiptoed toward him quietly.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear.

"Boo."

She let go as Leo jumped and lit himself on fire, screaming. Piper started to laugh, clutching her stomach.

"Gods, Piper!" The fire died out. "I could have burned you or something!"

Piper stopped laughing and grinned at him. "Oh, take a break, Repair Boy, I'm fine." She slipped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek, making him blush madly. They weren't a couple yet, but Piper wished that the boy would just ask her out already.

"Sooo ... what do you want to do?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the beach, but ..." Her words got caught in her throat, and her eyes watered. That was where Jason left her.

"Hey," Leo said gently. "Forget about him, got it? This is us. _Just_ us."

Piper smiled at him and nodded, bringing him in for a heartfelt hug.

"We're going to the beach and you're going to enjoy it." Piper laughed, still hugging Leo.

"Did we miss something?" Percy and Annabeth strolled into Bunker 9, smiling at the two of them. Percy was now, fortunately, smart enough to not bring up the whole Jason subject.

Piper and Leo blushed, letting go of each other. Annabeth walked over to Piper while Percy and Leo went off to look at some things Percy had built.

"Sooo ... is he taking you out on a date?" Annabeth said playfully, nudging Piper with her shoulder.

Piper blushed even more. "It's not a date, we're just going to the beach together."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Annabeth, I'm sure."

"You're not sure. PERCY!" Annabeth seemed pretty serious, and Piper facepalmed.

"What?" A worried Percy (closely followed by Leo) came running over.

"We are planning these two," Annabeth pushed Leo against Piper, "a date on the beach."

Piper and Leo blushed again, and Percy grinned.

"LET'S GO, SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth grabbed Percy (who gave Leo a wink) and stalked out.

"Sooo ..." Leo said awkwardly.

"Sooo ..."

Leo grinned mischievously. "TAG!" He poked Piper and ran off. Piper rolled her eyes and smiled, then chased after Leo.

* * *

Leo was simple. A dress shirt (fireproof, hopefully) and some jeans. Piper looked down at herself and thought that maybe Annabeth had overdone it. She wore a sparkly red dress, knee length, with matching flats. Her hair was curled and brought around to one side, showcasing her dangling red earrings.

"Whoa, Piper, you look ... _amazing_." Piper could feel her cheeks burning as she took Leo's hand.

He led her to a blanket and sat down. Piper sat down next to him, and they began to talk. It was a completely carefree conversation, and all nervousness had slipped away. Leo was so easy to talk to, unlike a Roman heart-breaker by the name of Jason Grace. She was happily chewing on her burger (tofu, of course) when Leo pointed out a constellation.

"The Huntress," he said. "Percy and Thalia told me about it. She was a Hunter of Artemis, daughter of Atlas. Her dad killed her."

They lay down on the blanket, pointing out constellations, occasionally laughing when Leo tweaked the stories a bit.

"You know," Piper began, "you're a lot easier to ... well, talk to. Jason was always really nervous, as if everything had to be perfect and if he messed up, it would mean the end of the world."

Leo smirked. "Are you kissing up to me?" He said playfully, earning a punch in the arm.

"No, Repair Boy, it's true." Leo's cheeks were very red.

They were packing up when Leo cleared his throat. Piper turned to him, her eyebrow raised.

"Will you ..." Leo said in a nervous tone. Piper motioned for him to keep going. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He said quickly.

"I'm sorry, Valdez, what was that?" Piper teased, smirking.

Leo whined. "Piper, don't do that, you're making it harder!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking straight into his eyes. They were fiery, excited, and bright, much unlike the first time she had kissed him. She leaned closer and brought her lips to his.

When she looked back, Leo was blushing and grinning goofily.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

**AND THAT BRINGS US TO THE END OF CHAPTER TWO, BREAKUP OF JASPER/JIPER, AND BEGINNING OF LIPER! PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAVE ANY MISTAKES, TYPOS, WHATEVER, I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT. PREPARE FOR SOME ULTIMATE FEELS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ... NEXT CHAPTER IS *DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN* JASON!**

**See y'all next time! **

**~ DivergentDemigod42**

**P.S. I was thinking of writing a Percabeth one-shot and a Jasper/Jiper one-shot. Yes, I ship both Liper and Jasper/Jiper, don't judge. Which one do you want first? I was thinking the Percabeth one first because the Jasper one has a sequel ...**


	3. Chapter 3: JASON

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**

**Yeah, another update :)**

**Again, I'm only updating everyday because I have the first few chapters pre-written ... I'll let you know when I come to the last chapter I've pre-written, I probably won't pre-write anymore.**

**Anyways, this chapter is in Jason's POV ... some Jeyna ... one-sided Jasper ... lil bit of Liper ... ya know ...**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

* * *

**JASON**

**TWO MONTHS.**

It had been two months since Jason awkwardly broke up with Piper, and yet, whenever he looked at Reyna, he saw a beautiful girl with tanned skin, choppy brown hair, and color-changing eyes.

He was going absolutely insane.

Naturally, he expected to miss Piper, but he didn't think it would be so extreme to the point where he sees her everywhere, smiling at him.

He had taken back his job as praetor, and was now sitting in the Garden of Bacchus. It was a relaxing place where he could let his thoughts run free.

Unless, of course, his girlfriend and co-praetor came up to him.

"Hello, Jason." Reyna sat down next to him. To be completely honest, Jason thought she was beautiful (not as beautiful as Piper, of course), with her piercing black eyes and glossy black hair.

Well, beautiful and scary.

Much like Piper when you made her angry.

"Hey, Reyna," Jason said simply.

Blue eyes met black when Reyna stared right at him. She seemed to be contemplating something.

"You miss Piper, don't you?"

That took Jason by surprise. "Ummm ... well ... yeah, but-"

"You've been very ... _distant_, lately. You're always thinking about something. That something being Piper, I suppose."

Jason sighed. "Yeah, I miss Piper ... but that's a natural thing, right? I mean, I miss Leo, Percy, Annabeth, everybody else at Camp Half-Blood."

"But you miss Piper the most."

"Gods, Reyna, seriously ... wait, are you _jealous_?"

Reyna shook her head. "No. Not at all, Jason. In fact, I think you should go take her back."

Jason's eyes widened. "What?"

She hugged her knees, staring straight ahead. "I saw the way you look at her, and sometimes ... you mutter in your sleep ... and, well, you say her name sometimes."

He raised an eyebrow. "You watch me sleep?"

She laughed. "No, I don't, but you're quite loud." She winked at him, and he blushed. **(A/N I am not implying anything inappropriate, nor am I making a Twilight reference. Just saying.)**

"So ... you want me to go to Camp Half-Blood and get Piper back?"

"Yes. Kind of, anyway. I still want you to come back, but maybe ... she could come with you."

"Piper? Come _here_, to Camp Jupiter?"

"Reyna, I'm not sure if she'd like that. I mean, she's a pretty carefree and rebellious person, the rules and 'strictness' might be a little ..."

"Overwhelming? I suppose." Reyna sighed. "I guess, if you had to, you could stay at Camp Half-Blood, and Frank could become praetor again, but only if you promise to visit every once in a while, with or without Piper."

"You seriously want me to do this?"

"Yes, Jason, I really do." She looked straight at him. "I mean, I still ... _love_ ... you, but I think maybe you're better off with Piper." She smiled at him, and he smiled back, hugging her.

"Thanks for everything, Reyna."

"Anytime." She winked at him again and walked off, leaving him to think.

_How am I supposed to get Piper back?_

* * *

Jason and Reyna broke up two days ago. It was the talk of the camp, but the two were still on friendly terms.

Today was the day. Jason was going to go back to Camp Half-Blood and get back Piper McLean.

He shot into the sky like it was his everyday morning routine and found himself flying over America, towards the east coast. Towards Camp Half-Blood.

Occasionally, he stopped in some random city to take a break and maybe eat something, but he made it to Camp Half-Blood in no time.

He landed on the ground with a _BOOM!_ and all eyes turned to him. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. Most smiled back and gave him a quick wave, others looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Jason Grace," he began with a slight wave of his hand. "Son of Jupiter, ex-praetor of Camp Jupiter. Nice to meet you all."

"Ex-praetor?" Jason turned his head toward the sound of the voice and saw Percy walking towards him.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I broke up with Reyna, and she's planning to promote Frank back to praetor again."

"Bro, I'm sorry-"

Jason laughed. "No, don't be, we talked it over. She could tell I missed Piper, so she said maybe it was best for me ... for _us_, to ... you know ... break up. That's where it got us. She told me to go after Piper, and that's what I'm doing." He beamed at Percy, who looked nervous. "Ummm ... Percy, are you okay?"

The son of Poseidon gulped. "Erm, yeah ... um, Piper's on the beach right now, she's ... um ... yeah ... bye now!" And with that, he ran off, leaving a very confused Jason.

Despite the fact that basically all Percy did was stutter, it took Jason a while to process what he had said. As if he had actually said anything.

Did ... did Piper have another _boyfriend_?

He shook the thought away. No, Piper was still single, waiting for him to come back to her and realize that they were meant to be.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling happily as he walked along to the beach.

However, as he came up to the beach, he saw something that disturbed him. A lot. He crouched down behind this random bush.

Piper was walking on the beach, laughing and talking with ... was that _Leo_? He had an arm around her shoulders and was grinning crazily like always. He attempted to kiss her cheek, and she put her hand on his shoulder, trying to push him away, giggling nonetheless. Leo put on his expression of mock hurt, and Piper smiled at him and rolled her eyes. She turned towards him, grabbed his face, and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When she pulled away, she smiled at him, and they continued to walk down the beach, hand in hand, laughing and smiling.

Jason stared at them in shock, his jaw dropping to the ground and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Piper really did have another boyfriend, and it just had to be Jason's best friend, Leo Valdez.

Jason was an idiot. Of _course _Piper would have gone to Leo for comfort, and then ... _that_ would happen. How could Jason have been so stupid?

Well, he didn't fly over there for nothing. He stepped out from behind the bush and cleared his throat.

Piper and Leo stopped walking. Their eyes scanned their surroundings until they found Jason standing there. Leo wrapped his arm protectively around Piper, as if he didn't want Jason to hurt her again, and Piper's eyes widened.

"Jason ..." Piper's eyes began to water. Leo gave her a one-armed squeeze, glaring at Jason.

"Stay away from her, _Grace_." Leo said his last name with disgust, making Jason flinch.

Piper looked at Leo lovingly, but removed his arm around her shoulders and stepped towards Jason. Leo stayed behind, though he looked just about ready to light Jason on fire.

A tear dropped down Piper's cheek. "Why, Jason ... why?" She sounded so pained, Jason hated to see her like this, and he wanted to disappear when he realized that _he_ did this to her.

"Piper, I ... I'm so sorry ..." He croaked out.

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. After about five minutes of an intense staring contest, she talked again. Her voice was raspy and strained. "Why did you come back?"

"Johnny Depp ..." Jason laughed weakly at this. "Johnny Depp once said ... 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' And ... I realized how true that was. Piper, I want you back."

Piper's eyes widened and filled with tears again. "Jason, I'm sorry ... you're going to leave me again. I just know it. And I have Leo ... and I know, I'm positive, that he's not going to leave me."

Jason felt his own eyes begin to water. "No, Piper!" He cried. "No, I'm not, I promise ... I swear on the Styx. I love you, Piper. Every time I looked at Reyna," Piper began to cry when she heard her name, and Jason hurried on, "I saw you. Every single time, I saw you staring back at me, smiling at me. And I knew, when I broke up with you, that I was going to miss you, but ... not this much."

Piper shook her head and backed away. "No, Jason ... I'm sorry. I can't." She ran off into Leo's arms, and they walked back toward the direction they came from. Leo only looked back once, wearing a mixed expression of confusion, anger, hatred, empathy, and concern.

* * *

**DRAMATIC MUCH?**

**Really hoped you guys liked this chapter. Hope you didn't cry. Sorry if it was a bit rushed ... ultimate feels coming in the next chapter ... which is, LEO'S POV! The order will probably be Leo, Piper, Jason, though it may vary. Again, please tell me if I have any mistakes, typos, grammatical errors, whatever, I don't want to look like an idiot and I'm honestly too lazy to go back and create a 'final draft'. Sorry if I got anything about the two camps wrong, I don't really know much about either one ... :P**

**Oh, and my Percabeth one-shot should be coming soonish.**

**See you later!**

**~ DivergentDemigod42**


	4. Chapter 4: LEO

**Hai.**

**UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHOO.**

**This is my last pre-written chapter, keep that in mind.**

**So I was reading some other Liper stories and realized that compared to them, I'm a suckish writer. ;) Go check out fangirlfantasy, AMAZING STORIES RIGHT THERE! I AM NOT, BY ANY MEANS, ADVERTISING OR ANYTHING ... I JUST THINK SHE'S AN AMAZING WRITER ... SO YEAH ...**

**I'm going to try as hard as possible to refrain from adding in an unreasonably large amount of Author's Notes. Let's see how this plays out.**

**And just a quick heads-up ... I know nothing about how it feels to be in love. Never been in love before. Fictional feelings do not count.**

* * *

**LEO**

**IT WAS PERFECT. **Leo had finally gotten the girl of his dreams to go out with him, and there they were, walking along the beach. Laughing, talking, kissing, just like any other couple.

But who had to come and ruin it?

Jason _freaking_ Grace.

When Leo saw him, it was by natural instinct that he wrapped his arm around Piper, who had started to cry. Leo gave her a one-armed squeeze in an attempt to comfort her.

"Stay away from her, _Grace_," Leo had spat with so much disgust that it scared both himself and Jason.

Piper had turned to Leo, looked at him with so much love that he wanted to melt, but slowly removed his arm from around her.

That little heartbreaker had just interrupted the happiest moment of Leo's life, and what did he say? _Oh my gods, Piper, I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot, please take me back, I FREAKING LOVE YOU._

Leo was, in fact, just about ready to light him on fire.

He watched from afar, not saying anything. He tried to listen, but his extreme ADHD got the better of him and he trailed off with thought.

As a friend, he really liked Jason, but seeing him hurt Piper like that messed up the way he saw him.

Leo wasn't sure if he had meant to say what he did. He was positive he was going to say something along the line of "stay away from her," but he didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

Leo only really heard one thing during the whole "conversation" between Jason and Piper.

"_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second._"

Leo contemplated on that. He knew that Piper was _definitely_ not the first girl Leo had ever liked. He had flirted with quite a few of the girls from the Wilderness School (they turned him down, no surprise there) and he had also fallen for that ice witch, Khione, when he first saw her. Then, of course, there was Thalia, Jason's older sister, but she was an immortal Hunter of Artemis, meaning that if Leo even tried to make a move on her, he'd probably end up dead.

Until that night on the roof, he'd never looked at Piper as more than a sister.

And he, for sure, wasn't going to fall in love with anybody else anytime soon.

But, Johnny Depp's quote came back to mind. Jason had been Piper's first crush, meaning that Leo was her second. And if that it was true, that meant Piper was really going to stay with Leo.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Piper running towards him. He held out his arms, and just like when Jason had broken up with her, she gladly fell into his embrace. Leo only looked back once, wearing a mixed expression of confusion, anger, hatred, empathy, and concern.

To be honest, he wasn't sure which feeling was directed at who.

* * *

"And then he said that every time he looked at Reyna, he saw me, and I ... I just can't do this, Leo!" Piper was sobbing hysterically into Leo's shirt. He had an arm around her and was stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down. They were sitting in Percy's cabin; Percy had his head in his hands and Annabeth was walking back and forth, mumbling something. They were both thinking.

"Shhh ..." Leo said into Piper's hair. "Shhh ... it's okay ... I'm here."

And of course, she just cried even more.

Leo placed his chin on her head. He didn't know what to say or think. All he was focused on doing was comforting Piper.

"I can't believe him!" Piper shrieked. "He took my heart, broke it apart, and comes back saying 'I want you back!' Honestly!" She had stood up and was now punching the walls, crying madly. Leo blinked.

"Piper, please, calm down-"

"Calm down?" Piper's screams were shrill. "You want me to _calm down_? I can't calm down! He's an idiot, I tell you, an idiot! What did he expect? Did he think I was going to go back to him just like _that_? Because if he did, there's no doubting that he's an idiot!" She kicked a wall, wiping her tears away furiously.

"Piper, you really need to calm down." Annabeth's tone was calm, yet urgent at the same time. Piper look at her miserably; she was an emotional wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her hair was all over the place. She slammed her back against the wall and sunk to the floor, crying into her hands.

There was a knock at the door. Annabeth went to get it; Leo was trying to figure out the best way to comfort Piper (hey, he was new to the whole girlfriend thing) and Percy was still lost in thought.

Annabeth inhaled sharply.

"_Jason_."

A loud sob was heard from Piper.

Percy's head shot up. His eyes narrowed when he saw Jason, and he lunged at him, pinning him to the wall. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Percy spat. Jason gulped; Leo had never seen him this scared before.

Leo sighed. "Percy, lay off." The son of Poseidon reluctantly let go of Jason, glaring daggers at him. Leo grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him out of the cabin.

"Wha ... what d-did I ... what did I do?" Jason asked nervously.

"You broke her," Leo said quietly, looking down. "She's a wreck. She was screaming, hitting, crying."

"No, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Grace." Leo, thankfully, didn't sound as harsh this time. "Please, just go back to Camp Jupiter. Don't come back." He looked up and saw that Jason was on the verge of tears.

"But I don't want-"

"Jason, please. Just go."

A tear fell down Jason's cheek. He nodded, swallowing, and walked away slowly. Leo watched as he shot into the sky. Of course, he hadn't really meant what he had said. He wanted Jason to come back at some point. If he did, Leo wasn't sure what he would do with him. Reprimand him? Yell at him, forgive him?

There was only one thing he was worried about.

What if he never really came back?

What if Leo never saw him again?

* * *

**FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS. THE. DAM. FEELS.**

**Sooooo ... yeah ... that's that chapter ... again, that's the last chapter I've pre-written, so the next chapters will come a bit slower.**

**Hate? Dislike? Meh? Like? Love? REVIEW. PWEAAAAAAAAAASE.**

**And again, please tell me if I had any errors.**

**The Percabeth one-shot is on its way! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Oh, and I didn't include any Author's Notes. NEW ACHIEVEMENT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**Is it just me, or is the story a little rushed? I feel like it is. Don't you?**

**Till next time!**

**~ DivergentDemigod42**


	5. Chapter 5: PIPER

**Hullo!**

**Here is Chapter Five! YAAAAAAY!**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS**

**SO SORRY**

**LOOK**

**I'M FINALLY UPDATING**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS**

**Sorry it took so long to update ... I didn't really know what to write about. Legit, though, I sat there everyday, just staring at my laptop, thinking about how to write. Then, being the unnaturally hyperactive person I am (no, I do not have ADHD) I ended up fidgeting around and doing something else. :P So, I had to take some time to plan everything out and stuff. Plus, I wrote a bunch of other stuff**** so if you haven't checked those out yet ... DO IT. I also planned two other stories ... which, naturally, are both Jiper/Jasper ... :D**

**Here goes nothing :)**

* * *

**PIPER**

**ONE WORD TO **describe Jason Grace?

_Idiot_.

He was a very large _idiot_.

Especially since he expected Piper to take him in just like that.

She cried into Leo's shirt, and he just held her tighter. He seemed nervous, almost scared ... Piper didn't blame him. This was, after all, his first real relationship. Even if Piper had dated Jason before and was a daughter of Aphrodite, she would probably be awkwardly petting Leo if he was in a similar situation.

Back to reality.

The newly formed couple was quiet (except for Piper's sobs ... which were, actually, not very quiet) as they walked off to where they had become an official couple. Percy and Annabeth were there, cleaning up.

"Hey gu-" Annabeth's eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH, PIPER, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" She screamed. Piper half expected to her to yell, "_WHO HURT MY BABY?_"

"Jason," Piper said quietly.

"I didn't hea-"

"_JASON_!" Piper screamed at Annabeth. She jumped back, her eyes showing something that wasn't usually there.

Was it possible ...

Was that _fear_?

"I'm sorry," Piper said. "I'm sorry!" Piper yelled, crying madly. Leo pulled her into a warm hug; she beat my head against his chest.

"Let it all out, Piper," he said gently, and at that point, I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

"You wanna ... talk about it?" Percy said awkwardly.

Piper simply nodded her head. Together, they walked to Percy's cabin; Leo's arm around Piper, her face buried in his chest. Annabeth held hands with Percy.

Piper fell onto one of the beds and stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face. "Jason came out of a bush ... and ... he ..."

"He basically tried to get her back," Leo said.

Piper nodded. "And then he said that every time he looked at Reyna, he saw me, and I ... I just an't do this, Leo!" She turned, buried her head in his chest, and began to sob hysterically into his shirt. He wrapped his arm around her and started stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shhh ..." He said into her hair. "Shhh ... it's okay ... I'm here."

And for some reason, she cried even more, and he placed his chin on her head.

Piper sat there for a bit before pulling herself away from him, standing and stomping up too the closest wall, punching it. "I can't believe him!" She shrieked. "He took my heart, broke it apart, and comes back saying 'I want you back!' Honestly!"

"Piper, please, calm down-"

"Calm down?" Piper screamed shrilly. "You want me to _calm down_? I can't calm down! He's an idiot, I tell you, an idiot! What did he expect? Did he think I was just going to go back to him just like _that_? Because if he did, there's no doubting that he's an idiot!" She kicked a wall, using the heels of her hands to wipe away her tears. She knew she sounded a bit like an idiot herself, but she had to vent. She had to scream.

"Piper, you really need to calm down." Piper looked at Annabeth miserably. She wanted to calm down, she really did, but she couldn't. She slammed her back up against the wall and sunk to the floor, crying into her hands.

"I can't ..." She whispered into her hands. "He ..."

There was a knock at the door. Piper heard the door open, and Annabeth inhaled sharply.

"_Jason_."

Piper let out a loud sob, her body trembling. What was he doing?

She heard something slam up against the wall. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Percy's voice. Piper lifted her head slightly; Percy had Jason, who looked unnaturally frightened, pinned up against the wall.

Leo sighed. "Percy, lay off." Piper watched as Percy harshly let Jason go, glaring at him. Leo grabbed Jason and pulled him out of the room.

Piper strained her ears to see if she could hear what they were saying, but everything was drowned out by her own sobs and Percy's footsteps.

"Piper ..." He said quietly. "Did you see that?"

Piper nodded.

"I'm sorry for ... you know ... pinning him up against the wall and ..." Percy trailed off uncomfortably.

"It's ... it's okay. Maybe he deserved it." Percy let out a small chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked in an un-Percy-like tone.

"I think ... I think I'm good."

"Good." Percy smiled gently at her, and she smiled back.

At that point, Leo walked back into the cabin with a dazed expression.

"Leo!" Piper cried out. "What did you say? What did you do? What did he say?"

Leo blinked. "I ... may or may not have told him to go away ..."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"Erm ... forever?"

Piper's eyes widened.

_Forever_?

Yes, she was pretty angry at Jason. Pretty disappointed with him. But at some point, she really did want to see him again. Hopefully, they could reconcile. She was bitter, and they weren't on the greatest terms, but she hoped that someday they could be best friends again.

Piper finally found her voice.

"... _what_?"

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY THAT SUCKED IT SUCKED I KNOW IT SUCKED OMG I FEEL SO BAD**

**So, this was just kind of a really crappy filler type of thing. It's pretty much just Chapter Four with Piper's point of view. I'm really sorry, it was really bad, I just really needed to update for you guys and I had something planned for the rest of the story. I think this entire story is just going to be romance, no action or adventure or anything. There's the Aphrodite in me shining through.**

**I'm really, really sorry guys! I'll try to make the next chapter better ... it's Jason's POV, BTW ...**

**~ DD42**


	6. Chapter 6: JASON

**JASON**

**JASON FELT BAD.**

Okay, "bad" was a huge understatement. Jason felt absolutely freaking _terrible_.

Ten minutes ago, he was determined and excited, ready to get back his dream girl. Now, he was depressed and sad, because his "dream girl" had just "rejected" him and was now going out with his "best friend."

He wasn't _angry_, really. It was pretty much his fault. What was he thinking? Breaking up with Piper, saying he loved Reyna, then breaking up with Reyna, and going back to Piper.

He was the epitome of stupid.

He flew back to California, his flying unsteady. It was kind of hard to fly when your vision was blurred by tears. He'd lost track of how many times he'd almost fallen headfirst into a dumpster. Every once in a while, he'd drop down and steal a chocolate bar from some random store; he was a sad demigod. He could get away with things, and paying wasn't really one of his priorities.

After what seemed like forever, he finally dropped down in San Francisco. It was pretty late, but Reyna stood there anyway, purple cape flying, foot tapping impatiently. She arched an eyebrow as Jason stumbled.

"What happened?" She demanded, walking towards him. She grabbed his arm firmly, steadying him.

Jason shook his head.

"Tell me what happened! Where's Piper?"

He gulped. "She has a boyfriend."

Reyna's grip loosened. Gently, she tilted Jason's head upward, forcing him to look at her. He could see her severe gaze weakening as her dark eyes stared into his dull blue ones. "Who is it?"

"Leo."

Reyna's keen features morphed into a surprised expression, her eyebrows shooting upward and her eyes widening. "Excuse me?"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Sorry," Reyna muttered. "I never would have thought ..."

"Yeah? Me neither."

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Jason."

"She loves Leo. She loves him. She _trusts _him. And she doesn't trust me."

Reyna said nothing.

"I should have seen it coming. They were best friends. I rudely butted in. All of a sudden, I was Piper's boyfriend."

Reyna said nothing.

"I'm an idiot, Reyna. I'm an _idiot_."

Reyna stared at him a little while longer, her expression softening until finally, she pulled him into a heartfelt hug.

Jason broke down, crying into her shoulder. Reyna's embrace tightened, turning her head and pressing the side of her face to his chest.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

"It's not _okay_, Reyna!"

"It will be, Jason Grace. I promise."

* * *

Majority of Camp Jupiter wasn't even sure what happened. One morning they woke up and Jason was just _there. _As the Venus girls put it, "Jeyna" was back.

"Good morning," Jason said in a singsong way, ruffling Reyna's hair. (It was kind of hard to do, since her braid was so tight, but it worked.)

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Don't do that."

He did it again.

"Jason, seriously!"

"Love you too, Sunshine."

She tried her hardest to glare at him, but she broke into a smile and shook her head. "How can I put up with you ..."

"Because you _looooove _me."

"You've been spending too much time with Leo."

"Actually, last time I saw him, he looked just about ready to burn me into a pile of Jason dust."

Reyna's eyes widened. "Oh my gods, I forgot-"

"Hey. It's okay ... but really. Do you love me?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Really?"

"_Yes_, Jason Grace. I really do love you."

Jason broke into a wide grin and kissed her temple. "I love you too."

* * *

Jason _did _love Reyna. After all, she had waited for him when he disappeared. What had he done? He had come back with another girl._  
_

_Piper_.

Jason still liked her a bit. She was beautiful, smart, sassy, violent. Her eyes were just mesmerizing, and Jason couldn't remember how many times he'd gotten lost in them.

But, he loved Reyna. He knew he did. Because she was Reyna, the girl who had always been there for him. She was Reyna, the girl who, despite her impatient personality, had a soft side.

She was Reyna. She was _herself_, and that's what Jason loved.

Yet, there was always that weird feeling in his mind whenever he heard her name.

_Piper_.

* * *

**So here we see some Jeyna fluff. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

**Super short but I think it's better than some of my other ones :)**


	7. Chapter 7: LEO

**LEO**

"Hi."

Leo yawned, blinking repeatedly. Sunlight was streaming through the windows of Cabin 9. Most of his siblings were already up, walking around, putting on tool belts, making themselves presentable. Leo ran a hand through his hair and turned. Piper was on the bed next to him - _fully clothed _- lying on her side. Her hair was spread on the pillow, her eyes opening ever so slightly, her mouth opened just a bit. She was half-awake, but she was still breathing in the adorable way she did when she slept, inhaling through her nose and exhaling from her mouth in a cute little puff. Leo couldn't help but smile. She was just so _beautiful_.

"Morning, Pipes." Leo sat up, blinking again. Nyssa stood, leaning on the frame of the bunk, and she winked at him. Leo's face reddened. "We didn't do-"

Nyssa rolled her eyes, grinning. "I know, relax. Lacy and I can cover up."

Leo relaxed, smiling tiredly at his half-sister. She saluted him and swaggered out of the cabin, followed by the rest of their siblings. "Breakfast is in a few, so get up!" Nyssa yelled from outside.

Leo swung his legs over the bed and stood, stretching. He turned back to Piper and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Come on." Piper murmured something incoherent into the pillow, turning her back to him. Leo grinned and shook his head, walking to the bathroom.

He was already dressed in his usual attire, suspenders and tool belt and everything. His hair was wild and unruly, his eyes less excitable than usual. The previous night had been absolutely _craz__y_, with Jason coming back and Piper breaking down. Truthfully, Leo was just happy that Piper was still his. He knew it sounded selfish - heck, he hated himself for it - but all he wanted was _Piper._

The mentioned girl was now sitting up on Leo's bed. She had her hair tied up in a bun. She was yawning, her mouth open wide, and her hands were rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Leo thought she was absolutely adorable.

"Good morning, Leo."

Leo grinned, turning from the mirror and walking back to Piper. "Good morning, Beauty Queen." She stood up and Leo immediately locked lips with her, gently grabbing both sides of her waist.

Piper pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "New move, Repair Boy?"

"... sure."

Piper smiled, closing her eyes, and pecked his lips once more before pulling back fully. She took out the messy bun, bending down and shaking out her hair. Leo tried hard to refrain from drooling as she flipped her hair up, tying it into a high ponytail. She winked at him, and he blinked rapidly, utterly dumbfounded. Piper just laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the cabin.

Everybody was already out, talking and eating like complete pigs. Leo separated from Piper, kissing her cheek, and walked over to his own table, where nymphs filled his plate with bacon and eggs.

"So ..." Jake stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What did you and Piper do last night?"

Leo blanched, dropping his fork. "Uh-"

"Not cool, Jake." Nyssa wiped her mouth from beside Leo, who wanted to hug her. "Last night, there was a bunch of tension. Rude to go around making jokes about something like that."

Jake arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nyssa looked sideways at Leo, and the two shared a silent conversation. After the Giant war, Leo had grown really close to Nyssa. Nyssa had replaced Piper as his sister figure, and Piper had replaced ... well, every girl he'd ever had a crush on.

_Should I tell him?_

_No._

_Are you sure?_

_No._

Nyssa put on her signature "stop being an idiot" look.

_Just don't tell him._

Nyssa sighed and returned her attention back to a confused-looking Jake. "Tell you later."

Jake shrugged and went back to shoveling down his breakfast. Nyssa rolled her eyes and Leo just grinned, eating his own food.

* * *

"Hey, Leo!"

Leo whipped around and saw her in all her glory, running toward him. Piper's hair was out of the ponytail, and she was dressed in a simple camp shirt and denim shorts, still wearing those batty old black Converse.

Still prettier than the rest of camp.

Leo grinned. "Whaddya need, Pipes?"

"Well," Piper had to pause to let the grin creep up her face, "I know that yesterday was kind of ... yeah. So, I was thinking ... maybe we could go out to the beach tonight? Try and remake that _horrible _excuse for a date we had last night?"

Leo smirked. "The _girl_ asking the _boy _out? How unusual."

Piper pouted adorably. "Stop being sexist." Then she beamed again, her smile stretching from ear to ear. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, Beauty Queen." Leo stepped forward, grabbing her arms, and kissed her softly. She tangled her hands into his messy curls, kissing back eagerly. She pulled back and smiled again, before skipping away.

Gods of Olympus, Leo loved that girl.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I KNOW IT'S LAAAAAATE. BUT YAY IT WAS FLUFFY AND IT WAS BETTER THAN MY OTHER CHAPTERS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. PEACE OUT.**


End file.
